No quiero otro pingüino a su lado!
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Demonio Strada y Fudou parecen entenderse de maravilla cuando Demonio es cuidado por la selección de Japón. A Kidou no parece agradarle esa amistad, y poco a poco se da cuenta de que está enamorado de un chico que tal vez jamás le corresponda.
1. Italia

**I**

**Italia**

Nos habían mandando llamar. Al parecer a todos los involucrados en el asunto de la otra vez.

-No sé para que mierda venimos, a mi ni siquiera me interesa lo que pase con ese equipo de tercera. -Escupió Fudou venenosamente como siempre. Como detesto a ese patán.

-Nadie te obliga a venir. -Le contestó Sakuma.

-Nos pidieron venir a todos, Fudou. -Empecé a decir. -Lo menos que podrías hacer es no decir nada grosero frente a ellos.

Bufó molesto

-No me mandas. -Gruñó y cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

Tan desagradable era. Me sorprende que las jaquecas empezaran a disminuir, tal vez me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a su pésima actitud.

Cuando llegamos al Área de Italia, vimos un pequeño grupo de conocidos; Fidio encabezaba el cuarteto, a su lado estaban Angelo, Raphaelle y Gianluca.

-Que gusto que hayan llegado. -Dijo Fidio aliviado saludándonos a todos y por supuesto; dedicándole toda su atención a Endou.

No es que yo estuviera celoso, ha decir verdad poco a poco empezaba a verlo como mi mejor amigo y olvidé todos esos sentimientos que fueron afortunadamente correspondidos en su momento.

Simplemente se acabó y ambos nos queremos y apreciamos mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Fidio? -Preguntó Endou con esa bonita intención de ayudar.

-Se trata de Demonio Strada. -Empezó a decir. Yo fruncí el ceño y por supuesto me interesó mucho más aquella conversación. -Él está en problemas. –Siguió diciendo.

-¿Problemas? -Preguntó Endou. -¿Qué clase de-

-¡Fudou-kun! -Se escuchó de pronto tras el cuarteto de italianos.

Demonio Strada apareció. Sus ojos libres brillaban intensamente y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Inmediatamente que apareció de improviso; se echó a correr y para asombro de todos abrazó fuertemente a Fudou.

Éste se sobresaltó.

¡¿Pero qué le pasa a este niño? ¡Abrazar así al patán de Fudou!

-Me da tanto gusto verte, Fudou-kun.

Siguió diciendo y acurrucaba su rostro contra su pecho.

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos, era increíble tal cosa.

-Lo matará. -Alcancé a escuchar un susurro de Sakuma.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Eh? -Preguntó Fudou normalmente.

Demonio se apartó y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

¿Pero qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué Fudou no lo apartó? ¡¿Por qué no parece molesto si quiera?

-Tienes que ayudarme, Fudou.

Dijo el niño mirándolo como un perrito triste mientras el cabello suelto se apartaba de su rostro.

-Están detrás de Demonio. -Empezó a decir Fidio.

-Sí, probablemente intenten algo contra mí. -Continuó diciendo el muchachito de rastas sueltas. -¡Por favor Fudou-kun, escóndeme!

Y de nuevo se le encimó. ¡¿Pero qué pasa con él? ¡¿Acaso no lo conoce?

-Me parece buena idea. -Dijo Endou.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

Demonio Strada me agradaba, pero algo aquí me molestaba.

-A mi también. -Sonrió Sakuma y volteó a verme. -¿Tú que opinas Kidou?

-No tengo inconveniente. -Dije.

-Yo tampoco. -Escuché decir a Fudou y abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que me ayudarías! -Gritó el chico emocionado acurrucándose más en Fudou.

Éste lo rodeó con el brazo. ¡¿Pero qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

-Entonces está decidido. -Dijo Endou. -Demonio vendrá con nosotros, lo esconderemos el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que todo haya pasado.

-Muchas gracias. -Dijo Demonio apartando el rostro y alejándose de Fudou.

-Entonces sin nada más que hacer. ¡En marcha!

Endou y el resto nos despedimos y nos llevamos a Demonio.

Éste estaba pegado a Fudou por supuesto y metía su brazo enredándolo con el brazo izquierdo de Fudou.

Al comienzo creí que Fudou lo mataría, pero en vez de ello, pareció sonreír y caminaron juntos cada vez más lento.

-Mira Kidou. -Susurró Sakuma acercándose a mí con una gran sonrisa. -Al parecer el carácter de Fudou cambiará pronto. No tendremos que soportar sus desplantes nunca más.

-Sí, probablemente. -Le dije mirándolo de reojo y nuevamente regresé la vista hacia atrás.

Hacia donde estaba Fudou caminando con Demonio Strada.

Ambos parecían charlar de algo que era imposible para mí de entender. Pero, ¿A mi que demonios me importa de todas maneras?

Pueden hacer lo que deseen. Fudou me enferma, Demonio me agrada pero no me interesa saber lo que él y Fudou digan o hagan.

Una vez que llegamos a "casa", Fudou llevó a Demonio Strada a su habitación. Muy probablemente Fudou se la cedería; pero en cambio Demonio fue llevado a otra y Fudou se quedó con la suya.

¿Cómo es que lo sé? Supongo que fue porque me quedé a escuchar como se resolvía el asunto entre el italiano y el director.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

No me puedo contestar esa pregunta.

Simplemente no lo sé.


	2. Paseo

**2**

**Paseo**

-¡Fudou! ¡Te estoy hablando, roba el balón!... ¿Fudou?

Él estaba pasándose su propio balón con Demonio Strada. Estaban practicando juntos y a una buena distancia del grupo.

Me quedé petrificado.

-¡Yo iré por él! -Escuché que me decía Sakuma.

Pero no le presté mucha atención.

Yo miraba aquella escena bastante sorprendido.

Fudou entrenaba solo, pero ahora, con él aquí, ambos entendiéndose tan bien…

Fruncí el ceño y sentí cómo una mueca de desagrado se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Tal vez sentía envidia de que incluso una alimaña como Fudou pudiera tener a alguien consigo, alguien que pareciera entenderlo a la perfección.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Mejor regresé a mi propia realidad y aparté la vista. No quería saber nada de ambos.

Recuerdo que cuando la práctica terminó y todos fuimos a asearnos; especialmente Fudou y Demonio se apartaron una vez ya limpios.

-¿A dónde van? -Pensé.

Los miré alejarse. Parecían entenderse cada vez más.

Y yo empezaba a molestarme.

Vaya envidia la mía.

Pudiera parecer un poco estúpido de mi parte, pero no soporté la duda y me decidí a seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta.

¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡¿A mi que me importa?

Me detuve.

¿Qué se supone que haces, Kidou? No tiene nada que ver contigo, ninguno nota tu presencia, ni siquiera pasa por sus cabezas el hecho de que existas.

Mejor regresa, tus amigos deben estar esperándote, ellos son lo que verdaderamente importa.

Pero yo quería saber a donde iba Fudou, así que seguí adelante.

No era muy lejos.

Cuando pude verlos desde lo alto de una loma llena de árboles; Fudou y Demonio Strada estaban sentados sobre el pasto. Ambos se miraban y conversaban, al parecer en voz muy baja y aunque sabían que nadie podría oírlos; aún así seguían sonriéndose y susurrándose.

Mi rostro, recuerdo que no me agradó ver eso. No me agradó para nada.

Apreté los puños y los dientes, sentía un horrible dolor en el estómago, y algo extraño surcaba mis venas. Sentía la sangre arder, odiaba ver eso y sin embargo continuaba contemplándolo.

¿Acaso mi envidia era tan grande?

Envidia, sí, eso debía ser. Era envidia.

Repetí aquella idea, era lo más probable, lo único probable.

-Veo que ambos se llevan de maravilla.

Dijo una voz detrás de mí, era Sakuma.

-¿Sabes? Demonio Strada y Fudou hacen una muy buena pareja. Son el uno para el otro.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡¿Qué clase de cosas estás pensando? ¡Eso es imposible!

Le grité furioso.

Sakuma abrió el ojo exaltado y profundamente asombrado de mi reacción.

-Tranquilo Kidou, simplemente dije lo que pensaba. -Dijo intentando calmarme.

Yo ni siquiera bajé la guardia. Apreté los puños fuertemente.

-No vuelvas a decir tal cosa. -Dije molesto. -Nunca.

-Está-está bien. -Intentó decir. Tenía miedo. -Cálmate por favor.

Me alejé de Sakuma y regresé a la casa.

¿Pero qué estupidez era esa? ¿Fudou y Demonio Strada juntos? Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida.

Y cuando llegué a mi habitación y me senté sobre la cama, suspiré, adelanté el cuerpo bajando mi cabeza y cerré los ojos deseando que Fudou y Demonio Strada jamás se hubieran conocido.


	3. Interés

**3**

**Interés**

Habían pasado casi tres días desde que Demonio Strada y Fudou habían dado aquel paseo.

Y a mi me seguía molestando esa amistad.

¿Por qué?

Sentado miraba a Fudou y a su nuevo amigo alejarse.

¿Por qué yo no puedo ser su amigo también?

¿Acaso nos desagradamos tanto que resulta imposible?

Que pena.

Sakuma estaba conmigo. Sentado, los miraba irse, pero no decía nada.

-Di lo que quieras. -Hablé. -No me interesa.

-Al parecer te molesta que diga lo que pienso sobre ambos.

-No tendía porque, discúlpame. La actitud que tomé aquel día seguramente fue un absurdo desahogo. Algo más causó mi mal humor.

A Sakuma pareció darle gusto mi fría y desinteresada burla de disculpa; se acercó más a mí y suspiró.

-Sinceramente, Kidou, me duele que te molestes conmigo. Pero me hace feliz que no me gritaste por mi culpa.

Quería decirle que tal vez su comentario sí me molestó, pero no dije nada.

-¿Sabes? Si ambos terminaran en algo, me daría mucho gusto.

Tampoco dije algo.

Recuerdo que antes de la hora de la comida, cuando ambos regresaron; se separaron por alguna cuestión que tenía que ver con Demonio Strada y su repentino interés por parte de Sakuma de charlar con él.

Debo admitir que estúpidamente, Sakuma me hizo un favor apartándolo por un momento de Fudou.

Me acerqué a él.

Fudou estaba sentado tomando agua y me senté a su lado.

-Al parecer tú y Demonio Strada se entienden perfectamente. -Dije con una sonrisa.

-Bah. -Refunfuñó sin verme si quiera.

-Al parecer no te conoce. -Dije. -Creo que no sabe lo agresivo que puedes llegar a ser.

-Como si eso a él le importara.

Me había ganado con aquella respuesta.

-Le gustas. -Dije. Aún no sé como pude decir esa frase. -No lo hagas sufrir.

Fudou empezó a reír.

-No tendía porqué hacer eso. No hay razón.

Algo horrible apareció en mi pecho: Un dolor.

-Dudo que sepas lo que es estar con alguien. -Dije molesto.

Fudou entrecerró los ojos furioso.

-Y dudo más que sepas lo que es querer a alguien. -Dije, pero está vez profundamente dolido.

-¿Tú que puedes saber? -Respondió hostilmente. -Y en todo caso ¿A ti que demonios te importa?. -Me preguntó y ambos nos miramos a los ojos. -¿Por qué no te largas y vas con tu amigo Sakuma? ¿Eh? Él estaría encantado de que estuvieras con él.

Me miraba tan furioso que ese dolor se hacía más y más grande.

-A mi no me interesan tus estúpidas opiniones. No todos queremos saber lo que piensas.

Se levantó y se fue molesto.

Yo permanecí sentado.

Aquella envidia resultaba ser más extraña que nunca.


	4. Autodestrucción

**4**

**Autodestrucción**

Fudou tenía razón.

Le propuse a Sakuma que comenzáramos una relación y éste maravillado me respondió con un fuerte abrazo.

Esa mañana no paró de llorar.

Estaba feliz otra vez. Después de todo sí era envidia, ahora que tenía a alguien conmigo, no me importaba lo que ocurriera con Fudou o con su nuevo amigo.

Sakuma y yo nos la pasábamos muy bien. Reíamos todo el tiempo y nos entendíamos perfectamente. Me gustaba mucho estar a su lado.

Pero en uno de esos paseos, pude ver como Fudou regresaba a casa con Demonio Strada, y no me sentí feliz.

¿Por qué?

Intenté olvidar el asunto, pero ya no pude.

Estaba con Sakuma, pero mis pensamientos volvían una y otra vez hacia Fudou y hacia aquel muchacho. Me sentía tan enfermo y fuera de lugar, tan desesperado y confundido. Bien podría gritar y abandonar a Sakuma; para correr y exigirle a Fudou una explicación. Pero permanecí con el primero e intenté ser feliz con él.

No sirvió.

Al día siguiente, pude ver a Demonio Strada sentado en la banca mientras esperaba a que Fudou llegara.

Me acerqué y me senté con él.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal? -Saludé sinceramente.

Él me miró y sonrió.

-Hola. -Dijo feliz.

-Veo que tú y Fudou se llevan de maravilla.

-Es mejor que eso. -Comenzó a decirme. -Él me quiere tanto.

Entonces abrí los ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo que sentía mi corazón detenerse y ese horrible dolor surcar por todo mi cuerpo.

-Fudou es tan simpático. -Siguió diciendo, cada vez más dichoso de lo que decía. Se veía tan enamorado de Fudou. -Tan lindo y bueno conmigo.

"-Y yo lo quiero tanto.

Tragué saliva muy difícil y dolorosamente.

-¿Sabes? - Empecé a decir. -Fudou no es lo que tú piensas.

Demonio Strada frunció el ceño bastante inconforme.

-Fudou es un patán. Arrogante, grosero, impulsivo. Deberías cuidarte de él.

-Eso no es verdad, Fudou no es así.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello? -Pregunté molesto. -¿Acaso has tenido que soportar sus ofensas? ¿Has tenido que soportar sus comentarios hirientes? ¿Su sentido del humor tan cruel? ¿Acaso has tenido que soportar que exista y que no puedas deshacerte de él?

-¡Ese no es Fudou! -Me gritó ofendido poniéndose de pie.

-¡El Fudou que tú crees conocer es una mentira! ¡Ese bastardo te está engañando! ¡Él no te quiere! ¡Ni siquiera le agradas! ¡Él no se quiere ni a sí mismo! -Grité herido poniéndome de pie también.

-¡¿Tú qué puedes saber? ¡No te metas entre nosotros dos! ¡Tú ni siquiera eres su amigo!

Se fue furioso y queriendo llorar. Seguramente iría a los brazos de Fudou y armaría un drama.

Y Fudou lo consolaría, y me odiaría más de lo que ya me odia.

¿Y qué gané yo? ¿Por qué dije todas esas cosas?

Me senté de nuevo, esta vez mirando al suelo, el dolor se detenía, pero el pensar en que Fudou era tan distinto con él. Eso me hacía daño.

Mucho daño.

¿Por qué con él? ¿Acaso de verdad lo ama?

¡¿Pero a mí que me importa? ¡Eso es lo que más me molesta! ¡Que me importe tanto!

Pero él tenía tanta razón. Yo ni siquiera era su amigo.

Ya casi a la hora de la comida regresé a la casa.

Demonio Strada y los chicos del equipo de Italia estaba charlando afuera.

Endou, Sakuma y por supuesto Fudou estaban con ellos.

-Me da gusto que hayas llegado Kidou. -Dijo Sakuma y me tomó de la mano acercándome a él.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -Pregunté mirándolos a todos.

-Estamos discutiendo lo que es mejor para Demonio. -Habló Fidio.

-Creemos que lo mejor es que Demonio regrese a Italia. -Dijo Endou. -Incluso él está de acuerdo en eso.

Demonio asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo. -Me limité a decir.

-¡Llévame a casa Fudou-kun! -Chilló abrazándolo.

-¡No él no puede! -Grité molesto sin pensar.

-¿Y por qué no, eh? -Escuché.

Era Fudou y me miraba molesto.

Esos brillantes ojos verdes con grandes ojeras bien marcadas, afilándose y entrecerrándose.

Me miraba tan furioso, tan horrible.

Me odiaba.

Yo me quedé sin palabras.

-Te llevaré yo mismo a Italia. -Le dijo tan suavemente que me mordí los labios al sentir aquel dolor punzar más fuerte que nunca.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó inocentemente aquel niño.

-Sí. -Le respondió Fudou con los mismos ojos entrecerrados y brillantes; pero con una mirada enternecida y una sonrisa.

Y entonces desee echarme a correr y lanzarme a llorar.

Estaba decidido.

Demonio y Fudou partirían a Italia en cuanto el torneo se terminara.

En cuanto todos tuviéramos que ir rumbo a casa.

El resto de la tarde pasó tan rápido; tal vez porque yo estaba pensando en aquella reacción de parte de Fudou hacia Demonio; que no presté atención a todo lo demás.

Sólo sé que cuando fue la hora de dormir y me encerré en mi habitación; me azoté contra la cama.

Y empecé a llorar.


	5. Fractura

**5**

**Fractura**

Esa noche tuve una horrible pesadilla.

Demonio Strada y Fudou marchándose felices tomados de la mano.

Fudou lo contemplaba enamorado, tomaba dulcemente su rostro y ambos se miraban a los ojos.

_-Por favor, quédate aquí. Conmigo._

Soñé que le decía Demonio.

_-Sí._ -Respondía Fudou enamorado. _-Yo no tengo a nadie que me espere. _

Y entonces lo rodeaba con sus brazos y suspiraban dichosos de tenerse el uno al otro.

Yo quería gritar pero no podía.

_-"¿Sabes? Demonio Strada y Fudou hacen una muy buena pareja. Son el uno para el otro." -_Escuché la voz de Sakuma distante.

_-"__¿Por qué no te largas y vas con tu amigo Sakuma? A mi no me interesan tus estúpidas opiniones. No todos queremos saber lo que piensas.__" _-Después la voz de Fudou y un dolor horrible se apoderó de mí.

_-"¡No te metas entre nosotros dos! ¡Tú ni siquiera eres su amigo!"._

_-"Fudou es tan bueno y lindo conmigo, y yo lo quiero tanto."_

Y entonces recordé aquella horrible mirada de parte de Fudou hacia mí.

Y el dolor se hizo más grande.

_"-Quédate conmigo."_

_"-Sí... Al fin y al cabo, yo no tengo a nadie que me espere."_

-¡Mentira! -Grité.

Pero no pudo escucharme. Él era tan feliz ahora.

-¡Mentira! ¡Aquí estoy yo! -Me dejé caer de rodillas llorando. -¡Yo te amo, Fudou! ¡De verdad te amo!

Y entonces desperté.

Sentí un escalofrío, estaba tan confundido.

Ese horrible dolor, más y más fuerte.

Me dolía el corazón.

Y todo había sido verdad.

Entonces me solté a llorar.

Lloré como nunca antes lloré en mi vida.

No podía más, el dolor era inmenso, y estaba tan herido.

Ni siquiera recuerdo haber llorado así cuando mis padres fallecieron. Tal vez porque debía ser fuerte ante mi hermana, pero ahora, ahora solamente lloraba, estaba destrozado, todo era tan horrible.

Tan desesperante.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo fue, pero me quedé dormido ya casi al amanecer.


	6. El Amanecer

**6**

**Amanecer**

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana.

No me había cambiado de ropa siquiera.

No me interesaba.

Toqué la puerta dos veces con suaves golpecitos.

Fudou abrió.

Asombrado se exaltó y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó sorprendido.

Lo miré tan tristemente, contuve el llanto y reuniendo fuerzas suficientes para hablar:

-¡No te vayas! -Grité y lo abracé fuertemente…

Y empecé a llorar en su pecho.

Fudou me abrazó y cerró la puerta.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme y seguí llorando como un niño.

Me llevó hasta la cama y ambos nos recostamos. Él abajo y yo sobre su pecho.

Las lágrimas caían de mi rostro, estaba callado ahora, simplemente estaba con él.

-No me dejes. -Dije tristemente.

-No lo haré. -Dijo él acariciando mi cabello.

Ninguno dijo algo más en un buen rato. Simplemente estábamos en silencio.

Diez o quince minutos en completo silencio. Fudou me acurrucaba bien en su pecho, me sostenía fuertemente con su mano izquierda sobre mi espalda.

-Jamás he estado así con él. -Me susurró.

-Lo sé. -Le respondí. -Te creo.

"-Y también sé que a él no lo quieres.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? -Me preguntó tranquilo.

-Porque te conozco. -Le respondí.

Alcé mi rostro y nos miramos a los ojos.

Ambos nos acercamos más. Suavemente nuestros labios se juntaron y comenzamos a besarnos.

Lenta y amorosamente. Podía sentir a Fudou diciéndome que sólo me quería a mí, lo sabía, él me amaba.

Y yo estaba profundamente enamorado de él también.

Cuando nos separamos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los rostros de ambos.

Fudou tomó los extremos de mis anteojos y los apartó de mi rostro.

Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

Nos abrazamos nuevamente, y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando desperté seguía sobre su pecho.

Podía escuchar su respiración y un bonito calor que me transmitía. No quería separarme de él.

Sonreí y lo abracé. Fudou me correspondió, al parecer había despertado antes que yo.

-Me quiero quedar aquí. -Dije suavemente. Parpadee y acomodé mi cabeza.

-Eso me parece bien. -Me respondió y sentí como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡Fudou-kun! ¡Fudou-kun! -Se oyeron gritos y golpes desesperados detrás de la puerta. -¡Fudou-kun, abre!

Era Demonio Strada, y quería ver a Fudou.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Fudou medio incorporándose sobre la cama. -No hagas ruido. -Me susurró y asentí con la cabeza mientras me sentaba de cuclillas y permitía que él se apoyara con la mano izquierda.

Sin embargo, no lo solté.

Lo aferré mucho más. No iba a permitir que Demonio entrara e intentara quitármelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Ya pasan de las once y no has bajado a desayunar siquiera. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, Fudou-kun? -Hablaba tan preocupado y servilmente que entrecerré los ojos e hice una mueca de desagrado.

Demonio Strada me seguía agradando, pero me enfermaba que se pusiera así con Fudou.

-No, gracias, estoy bien. -Respondió Fudou sin dejar de rodearme con su brazo derecho. -Me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo.

-¿Necesitas algo? -Volvió a preguntar el italiano, ahora mucho más amoroso.

Casi me mordía los labios del enojo.

-No, muchas gracias. Quiero dormir un poco sino te molesta.

-Oh claro, descansa Fudou-kun, si necesitas algo solo llama. -Dijo de último con mucho más amor en la voz y tras otro agradecimiento de Fudou; por fin se fue.

-Ese muchacho. -Empecé a decir. -¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con él?

-No lo sé. -Me respondió Fudou. Volviendo a recostarse y yo acurrucándome sobre él.

No dije nada.

-¿Fudou? -Escuchamos nuevamente.

-Tsk. -Gimió Fudou irritado. -¿Qué quieres?

Era Sakuma.

-¿Dónde está Kidou? -Preguntó Sakuma tras la puerta.

Yo lo escuchaba y deseaba que se fuera y me dejara en paz.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Fudou ofensivamente como si no supiera nada.

Lo habitual.

-No encuentro a Kidou por ningún lado. -Respondió Sakuma empezando a impacientarse. -¿Dónde está?

Estaba molestándose.

-¿Y cómo mierda quieres que lo sepa? -Respondió Fudou enojado. -Es tu novio, ¿Cómo pretendes que sepa dónde está? No estés molestando. Me duele la cabeza y lo último que quiero es pensar en ese estúpido.

Fruncí el ceño molesto.

-Si lo llegas a ver avísame. -Respondió Sakuma sin alguna clase de emoción en la voz.

Extrañamente parecía aliviado de algo.

-Tsk. -Volvió a escupir Fudou cada vez más molesto. -Ya lárgate.

Escuchamos a Sakuma irse, y permanecimos callados un par de minutos más.

-¿Estúpido, eh? -Protesté incorporándome apoyando las manos en la cama y mirando a Fudou a los ojos.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Que le dijera que te tengo en mi cama?

Entrecerré los ojos ofendido.

-Como sea. -Fudou cerró los ojos y exhaló.

Y yo lo quería tanto.

Regresé a mi posición y acaricié su barbilla y cuello con el rostro.

-¿Ya tienes hambre? -Me preguntó. -Porque tengo un plan.

-¿Y cuál es? -Pregunté curioso.

-Aprende y verás.

Me respondió sonriente y me explicó todo.


	7. Confrontación

**7**

**Confrontación**

Pasamos casi todo el medio día riéndonos.

Comíamos sodas y emparedados mientras estábamos sentados en el suelo al lado de su cama.

Él había bajado hasta la cocina para tomar las sodas y tras un lapso de unos diez minutos me tocó a mí ir por los emparedados.

De ese modo nadie nos vería juntos y nadie sospecharía.

Por lo que alcancé a escuchar mientras me deslizaba a la cocina; era que Sakuma continuaba buscándome, nadie del equipo pensó en Fudou tras la explicación de Demonio Strada y en cuanto a mí, pensaban que estaba resolviendo mis propios asuntos o había ido a caminar.

De cierto modo sentí mucha pena por Sakuma, así que antes de subir mi parte, decidí verlo.

Al verme sonrió y me abrazó enamorado.

-¿Dónde estabas Kidou? -Me preguntó curioso, aliviado y levemente preocupado.

Todo eso a la vez.

-Fui desde temprano a despejarme. -Dije. -Todo este asunto de Demonio Strada es complicado, me preocupa lo que pase al final. -Dije tan serio como siempre. -Al parecer el tiempo me sobrepasó.

-No importa, cuando menos ya estás aquí. -Dijo aún más feliz y volvió a abrazarme.

-Sakuma. -Dije.

-Dime. -Dijo sin soltarme.

-Quiero terminar con esto. -Hablé y entonces Sakuma se apartó mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó lloroso intentando encontrarme en vano los ojos tras los anteojos. -¿Por qué? -Sus ojos se cristalizaban y empezaba a temblar.

-Yo no te amo. -Le dije tal cual. -Creí que podía, de verdad lo creí. -Empecé a sincerarme. -Pero no fue así.

Sakuma me sujetaba de la manga de la sudadera con una mano, mientras tomaba mi hombro izquierdo con la otra.

-No, eso no es verdad Kidou. -Dijo empezando a llorar. -Yo sé que me amas, sé que es así, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos... -Contuvo el aliento queriendo decir algo más.

Seguía temblando y tenía el rostro enrojecido.

-Lo siento. -Dije. -De verdad lo siento.

-No tiene caso que busques a Fudou. -Empezó a decir triste y desesperadamente. -Él está enamorado de alguien más.

-"El jamás podría amarte.

Me quedé petrificado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que-

-Porque a ti te hierve la sangre cada vez que está con Demonio Strada. -Respondió Sakuma serio interrumpiéndome de golpe. -No creas que no me he dado cuenta, yo sé que es así, pero también sé que estás equivocado, que crees amarlo a él pero no es cierto.

-"A él no lo conoces de verdad, simplemente te gusta o te atrae, porque es como tú, pero no lo amas,

Me quedé callado deseando matarlo.

-Por favor Kidou. -Dijo tomándome de los hombros y mirándome con semblante de cordero triste. Se agachaba y parecía hincarse de ser necesario. -Olvídate de ese tonto sentimiento hacia él. Yo sé que todo esto es un error, en cuanto pase el torneo y ambos se larguen juntos, verás que todo lo que sientes o crees sentir por él desaparecerá.

-No es así, no es verdad. -Me limité a decir serio.

-¡Basta! -Gritó incorporándose y soltándome. -¡Será mejor que arreglemos esto de una vez! ¡Llamaré a Fudou y me importa un demonio su maldita migraña! ¡Verás como él ni siquiera sabe que existes!

Sakuma me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló consigo, con toda la intención de llevarme hasta la habitación de Fudou y tirar la puerta de una patada para hacernos entrar a ambos.

-Estoy con él ahora. -Dije finalmente.

Sakuma se detuvo en seco y volteó a verme sin poder creerlo.

-No tiene caso que vayas. -Dije. -Fudou está esperándome.

No podía creerlo. Tenía una cara de horror enorme y me miraba aterrado.

-¿Pero qué clase de broma es esta? -Preguntó con los labios temblorosos.

-Fudou y yo estamos juntos. -Dije sin querer imponerle mi presencia. -Somos una pareja.

Sakuma me soltó.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¡Él no te merece! ¡Seguramente está jugando contigo!

-No. -Dije serio y cortante. -Fudou jamás haría eso.

Sakuma rompió en llanto y se echó a correr lejos de mí.

Era horrible, pero debía saberlo.

Era peor que estarlo engañando.

De verdad me sentía mal con él, pero no iba a seguir a su lado y continuar dándole esperanzas.

Al comienzo era cierto que de verdad quería intentarlo, quería que ambos fuéramos felices y olvidáramos todo lo demás.

Pero en el fondo a quien verdaderamente amaba era a Fudou.

Regresé a la habitación con mi parte, y nos encerramos.

Empezamos a charlar tontamente, una pregunta tras otra y de pronto estábamos riendo y golpeándonos entre sí en el brazo como juego.

No recuerdo haber reído tanto en mucho tiempo.

No me importaba que se dieran cuenta de que estábamos juntos, y a él mucho menos.

Simplemente la pasamos bien.

-¿Entonces que pasará con Demonio Strada? -Pregunté casi al atardecer.

El sol empezaba a marcharse. La ventana abierta dejaba ver un cielo en decadencia con bonitos y moribundos colores; rojizo, naranja y amarillo, degradados en cientos de tonalidades completamente diferentes.

La habitación comenzaba a oscurecerse.

-Lo llevaré a Italia, tal como le dije. -Me respondió Fudou mirándome a los ojos.

-Entonces si te irás. -No estaba convencido.

Me dolía mucho.

Bajé la mirada y el rostro tristemente.

Fudou se acercó y alzó mi rostro con dulzura.

Me miró a los ojos, pude darme cuenta de que a él también le dolía dejarme.

-No te pienso abandonar. -Me susurró y besó mis labios.

Cerré los ojos y le correspondí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, mientras nos acercábamos más y él me sujetaba de la cintura.

-No te dejaré. -Me susurró al oído mientras besaba mis mejillas.

-Lo sé. -Dije abrazándolo. -Yo sé que me quieres.

Nos quedamos a oscuras.

Abrazados, hincados en el alfombrado piso de la habitación.

Y entonces desee que ese viaje se diera de una vez por todas, para tener a Fudou conmigo y no dejarlo ir lejos de mí nunca más.


	8. El Otro Pingüino

**8**

**El Otro Pingüino**

A la mañana siguiente, Fudou y yo fuimos a buscar a Demonio Strada.

Era ahora o nunca, ambos queríamos que la verdad se supiera lo más pronto posible.

En el fondo, yo tenía miedo de que Sakuma, por despecho, hubiese ido a buscarlo por su cuenta y le hubiera contado todo.

Pero de cierto modo sabía que no había sido así, o de lo contrario, Demonio Strada ya hubiera ido a la habitación de Fudou y hubiera llorado tras la puerta.

Ambos salimos de la casa y empezamos a buscar al italiano.

Lo encontramos cerca de las bancas que llevaban al campo.

Al ver a Fudou, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

La misma que desapareció al desviar unos cuantos centímetros la mirada, y darse cuenta de que yo estaba con él.

Corrió hacia Fudou y a escasos centímetros de él:

-Fudou-kun, me alegra que estés bien esta mañana.

Lo abrazó melosa y chillonamente, como si presintiera que yo intentaba algo con él o algo parecido.

-Dudaba en tocar la puerta y despertarte. -Dijo apartándose y tocándole el rostro. -Me preocupaba incomodarte.

-Demonio. -Dijo Fudou. -Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿De qué se trata? -Preguntó preocupado. -¿Y qué hace Kidou contigo? -Preguntó ahora exaltado y dirigiendo la vista hacia mí. -¿Qué no se supone que no se soportan? -Volvió a mirar a Fudou. -¿Fudou? ¿Qué está pasando?

Fudou tomó sus muñecas y apartó sus manos suavemente de su rostro.

-Demonio, debes saber que-

-Shhh, vamos a caminar y me cuentas todo. ¿Te parece? -Demonio sonrió y calló a Fudou con su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-No, lo que tiene que decir, lo dirá ahora. -Dije molesto apartándole la mano.

-¿Qué se supone que haces con él? -Me preguntó molesto. -A estas alturas habrías de saber que le resultas una compañía desagradable.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero hablar contigo. -Dijo Fudou mirando a Demonio con ojos bien abiertos.

"-Kidou y yo hemos hecho las paces. -Dijo con un tono neutral en la voz. -Estamos bien ahora.

Demonio frunció el ceño.

-Pero eso no es todo. -Continuó diciendo Fudou. -Tú y yo debemos mantener una distancia. Lo que sucede es que no me agrada nada la forma en la cual estás creyendo que van las cosas entre nosotros.

-Pero Fudou, yo sé que tú me quieres. -Dijo el pequeño, con una gran sonrisa y mucho amor en la voz. -Me lo has demostrado muchas veces.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Fudou confundido.

-Sí, me has ayudado, me has aconsejado, me has cuidado y protegido. -Sonrió con ojos brillantes. -Si tú y Kidou son amigos no tengo ningún problema.

-Pero es que no somos amigos. -Habló Fudou intentando componer las cosas. -Y yo siento mucho que te hayas enamorado de mí.

Bajó la vista con congoja y luego volvió a encararlo.

-Yo no siento lo mismo. -Habló Fudou sinceramente. -Discúlpame. Discúlpame por haberte hecho creer lo contrario.

La sonrisa de Demonio desapareció.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

De pronto dirigió una mirada hostil y relampagueante hacia mí y se apartó velozmente de Fudou

-¡Me quitaste a mi novio! -Me gritó Demonio desesperado. -¡Me quitaste a Fudou! ¡¿Qué hacías con él?

No respondí.

Demonio lloraba y tenía la cara enrojecida de coraje.

-Fudou no era novio tuyo. -Hablé serio. -Nunca intentó serlo tampoco.

Demonio cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Apretaba los dientes y empezaba a temblar.

Ahora era entre ambos. Fudou no debía meterse.

Y él lo sabía.

-¡Mentira! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Fudou me quería a mí y tú me lo robaste! -Gritó golpeando los dorsos de sus manos contra mi pecho.

Trastabillé.

Y él cayó de rodillas llorando.

-Si Fudou te hubiera querido, me hubiera apartado cuando supe que se irían juntos a Italia. -Dije, mirando a Demonio en el suelo. -Me hubiera hecho a un lado, me hubiera dicho algo hiriente o me hubiera alejado bruscamente.

-¡Pero yo lo quería y tú lo sabías! -Gritó fuertemente alzando el rostro.

-Y yo lo quería sin darme cuenta. -Respondí casi en un susurro.

Demonio lloraba e intentaba contener el llanto.

Empecé a sentir pena por él, de verdad me sentí muy mal, sé que de cierto modo yo fui quien se metió entre ambos pero, estoy seguro que Fudou jamás sintió algo por él.

¿Cuánto entonces sintió algo por mí? Eso no puedo contestarlo con certeza.

Demonio, de verdad que lo sentía por él. Pero debía saberlo tarde o temprano.

-¿Por qué Fudou me hizo esto? -Preguntó con la cabeza baja. -¿Por qué se portó tan bien conmigo si no me amaba? ¡¿Por qué tenías que ser así conmigo si tú no me querías? -Le gritó al borde del llanto.

-Sólo intentó ser amable. -Respondí con toda la seguridad del mundo. -Se sintió bien siendo tu amigo.

-Amigo. -Repitió. Esta vez molesto.

Alzó el rostro y me miró con ojos relampagueantes.

-Amigo, tú ni siquiera eras eso para él. ¿Y te atreves a decirme que simplemente me vio como eso?

Se puso de pie con trabajo e intentó encararme.

-¿Cómo entonces lo convenciste de que estuviera contigo? -Continuó. Y cada vez más y más molesto. -¿Tanto lloraste o rogaste? ¿Qué se supone que vio en ti para que de pronto esa inexistente amistad pasara a convertirse en amor?

Finalmente se paró firmemente y nos sostuvimos la mirada.

-¿Qué fue? -Preguntó.

-Me amaba. -Dije seriamente. -Por eso es que me correspondió. Por puro amor.

Demonio se mordió los labios y echó a correr.

Yo permanecí de pie mirándolo irse.

Fudou estaba ahí también, callado, mirando a Demonio huir.

-No creo que quiera volver a vernos a ambos. -Dijo sin alguna clase de sentimiento en la voz.

-¿Crees que se vaya? -Pregunté. No quería que eso pasara, pero lo conocía tan poco, que no dudaba de ello.

-No estoy seguro. -Respondió.

Y permanecimos así, de pie, mirando el camino ahora vacío por donde Demonio Strada había corrido lleno de dolor.

Simplemente por haber cometido el error de haberse enamorado.

De alguien a quien yo también amaba sin saberlo.

Eso no fue lo peor.

Lo peor pasó después.

Y ambos lo imaginábamos.


	9. Furia

**9**

**Furia**

-Debes de estar feliz. Me has quitado a Kidou y puedes jactarte de tener a dos personas que te quieran.

"-Como si tú supieras lo que es eso.

Sakuma apareció de pronto y se paró frente a Fudou con una mirada retadora.

Fudou no dijo nada. Simplemente lo miró.

-Aún no comprendo cómo es que Kidou pueda sentir algo por ti, siendo que eres tan descarado y desagradable.

Fudou seguía sin decir algo. Se estaba conteniendo, parecía aceptar todos aquellos reproches.

¿Tan mal se sentía de haber herido a Demonio sin querer?

-Basta Sakuma. -Me adelanté molesto y me puse al lado de Fudou. -Ya fue suficiente.

Sakuma me miró herido.

-En serio no puedo creer que te sientas bien estando con él. -Y miró nuevamente a Fudou. -Dado que ahora ni siquiera me responde.

-No lo hago porque no tengo qué decir. -Habló Fudou sin querer pelear.

Sakuma rió.

Fruncí molesto el ceño y apreté los dientes.

-¡Ahora tanto has cambiado que pareces controlar cómo y cuándo hablará! -Siguió riendo. -¡Pero qué maravillosa forma de humillarlo! Kidou, ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! -Grité -¡Acepta lo que sucedió! ¡Fudou no tuvo la culpa de que yo te dejara! ¡Yo tuve la culpa de querer negar lo que sentía por él contigo! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes, Sakuma? ¡¿O no quieres entender?

"-¡Estuve contigo por despecho! ¡Me dolía que Fudou estuviera con Demonio y yo herido corrí contigo porque creí que podría olvidarlo!

"-¡Pero me equivoqué! ¡A él siempre lo quise! ¡Lo quise y lo quiero! ¡A ti simplemente te usé para no sentirme solo! ¡Para no pensar que yo estaba mal y mis sentimientos eran equivocados! ¡Te usé para negar mi amor por él! ¡Te usé para comprobar que podía estar equivocado! ¡Te usé! ¡Te usé! ¡Simplemente te usé!

Ya no podía más.

Fudou tenía una expresión de incertidumbre enorme.

Y Sakuma parecía morir ahí mismo.

Abracé a Fudou apretando los dientes.

-Puedes decir y hacer lo que te plazca, tú y Demonio pueden hacerlo, no me importa, yo sé que tuve la culpa, sé que Fudou la tuvo. ¡No me importa! ¡Yo lo quiero! ¡Yo lo quiero y nadie de ustedes va a cambiar eso!

Fudou seguía bloqueado.

Y Sakuma intentó ser fuerte.

-Te creía una persona mucho más madura. -Me dijo empezando a llorar. -Tanto o más como para pensar con la cabeza fría como siempre solías hacerlo, como para saber lo que sientes, como para actuar responsablemente.

Yo no decía nada.

-Tanto como para no jugar con los sentimientos de alguien.

-Esa no es razón para que dañes a Fudou. -Hablé sin dejar de abrazarlo a él, y sin dejar de ver al suelo. -Yo sé que tuve la culpa, no lo estoy negando. Lo reconozco y son consiente de todo lo que hice.

"-Pero no por ello voy a permitir que te metas con él.

Y miré a Sakuma con odio.

Éste me miró serió y después miró a Fudou, quién no parecía molesto.

-Fudou es tan afortunado. -Dijo Sakuma.

-Por una maldita vez en tu vida, deja de tenerle envidia y empieza a ser fuerte. -Dije irritado y apreté los dientes. -Tal vez por ello no te amo, porque no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como yo.

"-Porque no me mereces.

Sakuma sonrió.

-Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien que sí te merezca. -Dijo.

-Guárdate tus ironías. -Respondí hostilmente, aferrando más fuerte a Fudou. Y éste me tomó de los brazos. -Claro, si eso evita mostrar que eres más débil de lo que pareces, entonces hazlo.

Sakuma se fue.

No sin antes echarle una última ojeada a Fudou, quien seguía serio.

Y no sin antes mirarme, intentando parecer valiente, a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que yo lo veía más penosamente que antes.

Fudou finalmente me abrazó.

Y yo lloré en su pecho.

Estaba fastidiado, profundamente fastidiado.

Fudou lo sabía, pero no decía nada.

Al atardecer regresamos a su habitación.

Y nos quedamos dormidos en su cama nuevamente.

Había sido un día desgastante y lo último que queríamos era recordarlo.

Por ello al llegar, nos recostamos sobre la cama tendida, y nos abrazamos cerrando los ojos.

Queriendo olvidar pronto todo lo que había pasado.

Y funcionó.

Afortunadamente funcionó.


	10. Ternura

**10**

**Ternura**

Demonio estaba sentado en la banca pequeña, a escasos metros de la puerta trasera de la casa.

Tenía una mirada triste y el cabello le cubría casi toda la cara.

Fudou apareció.

Yo los veía a ambos desde la ventana de la habitación de Fudou.

-¿Por qué él si y yo no? -Preguntó Demonio en un susurro, sin levantar la cabeza.

Fudou se sentó a su diestra.

-Perdóname. -Le dijo profundamente herido.

Cerró los ojos.

-Yo no quería hacerte daño, ni mucho menos pretendía que te enamoraras de mí.

"-Sé que actué mal, sé que por mis acciones confundiste las cosas, pero debes saber que me sentí tan bien empezando a ser tu amigo que,

-Pero yo siempre te quise. -Lo interrumpió Demonio alzando un poco la cabeza.

"-Al verte llegar, una emoción cálida y hermosa traspasó mi corazón. -Sonrió. -Y corrí a abrazarte feliz de la vida.

"-Y luego cuando me correspondiste, cuando sentí tus brazos rodearme, cuando me dejabas tomarte del brazo y me susurrabas cosas sobre ti o hacías bromas sobre algo tonto; yo estaba tan seguro de que me amabas.

Bajó la cabeza.

Fudou no dijo nada.

-Kidou y tú no eran nada. -Siguió diciendo, y empezó a llorar. -No eran ni siquiera amigos, ¿Por qué a él lo quieres? ¿Por qué él sí puede estar así contigo y yo no?

Fudou se sentía cada vez más culpable, podía saberlo simplemente con las expresiones que hacía sin querer.

Demonio se restregó los ojos con el dorso de las manos y apretó los dientes.

-Me quiero ir a Italia. -Dijo. -Me quiero ir y me iré ahora.

-Yo prometí que te llevaría. -Le dijo Fudou neutralmente.

Demonio negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Me hace daño que estés conmigo sabiendo que no me quieres.

Era de esperarse. Yo sentiría lo mismo si las cosas fueran al revés.

Si Fudou estuviera enamorado de Demonio.

Mientras yo estaba con Sakuma intentando en vano enamorarme de él.

Fudou ya no dijo nada.

-Pero. -De pronto habló Demonio y miró a Fudou con los ojos bien abiertos.

Fudou sintió su mirada y se encontraron.

-Si quieres llevarme, naturalmente que me sentiría muy feliz. -Intentó sonreír. -¿Puedo darte un beso? -Preguntó.

Fudou continuó mirándolo, abrió bien los ojos.

Demonio se sonrojó.

-Está bien, hazlo. -Dijo Fudou finalmente.

Demonio cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al de Fudou.

Y besó lenta y temerosamente el lado izquierdo de sus labios.

Un beso pequeño y tímido.

Y se alejó.

Solamente para abrazarlo y echarse a llorar.

Fudou lo rodeó con sus brazos y acomodó el rostro en su hombro.

-Perdóname. -Volvió a decirle.

Y cerró los ojos, ahora llorosos.

Demonio seguía llorando sin dejar de soltarlo.

Y sentí compasión por ambos.


	11. Falacias

**11**

**Falacias**

Demonio Strada era una de esas cosas que no entendía.

¿Por qué lo coloco en la categoría de "cosa"? Bueno, no es por ser despectivo o grosero; pero él solo se posicionaba en la casilla de: _Misterios que jamás entenderás por más que te esmeres en intentarlo._

El caso es que el viaje a Italia, lejos de parecerme cercano (a pesar de los días que corrían como agua entre los dedos a medio cerrar), me parecía una completa tortura mental.

Pero no es que su actitud fuera violenta y siguiera con el ímpetu de querer quitarme a Fudou y de estar pegado a su lado para para cerciorarse de que éste realmente estaba respirando al compás de su organismo.

Era todo lo contrario.

Demonio Strada parecía querer mi amistad.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Él me odiaba, no hace más de dos semanas me odiaba porque "le robé" a Fudou. Y desde entonces se ha venido acercando a mi lentamente con una actitud de cervatillo abatido por las flechas...

Y qué decir de su actitud con Fudou.

Bien lo perdonó (aparentemente) y se mantuvo a una distancia precavida. De vez en cuando le hablaba con naturalidad, como si charlara con cualquier otro. Y después parecía olvidarse de su existencia.

Yo no entiendo nada.

Tampoco quiero entender que podría volverme loco. Porque eso es imposible, pero, me queda claro que ese muchacho está, quizá, intentándolo.

Quizá quiere enloquecerme o confundirme.

Quizá esté tramando algo contra mi.

Pero, ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo? Incluso aunque tengo un tono serio mientras pienso todo esto; al final de mi examinación, me dan ganas de reírme.

Demonio Strada no es un mal niño, es inmaduro y berrinchudo (porque eso es), pero hacerle daño a alguien... Ni siquiera Fudou que tenía más indicaciones para serlo, es alguien malvado en realidad.

El punto es que su compañía parece incomodarme.

He estado con Fudou mucho tiempo, y eso realmente me pone de mejor humor. Pero cuando nos toca andar separados, Demonio Strada ve su oportunidad y se sienta conmigo a charlar tontamente.

"_-Hey, Kidou, ¿Qué tal el clima?, ¿Te gustó lo que preparó Fuyuka-san esta mañana?, ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que la técnica especial de Hijikata mejoró notablemente comparada con su primer intento de ayer?, ¿Te sigue convenciendo Toramaru como delantero derecho o lo posicionarás a la izquierda como en el partido anterior?..._

Todas son preguntas de clase natural, y en un tono precisamente natural.

Tal cual Someoka o Hiroto o cualquiera de ellos me las hicieran.

La diferencia es que ninguno de ellos me odió más que por ser el antiguo capitán de Teikoku, ni más que por ser el rival del Instituto Alien.

A ninguno de ellos "le quité" al novio.

Ninguno me odiaba por ser un estorbo entre él y su felicidad permanente.

Quizá Demonio Strada solamente estaba encaprichado con Fudou y hasta que se topó con pared pudo entenderlo todo.

Ojalá Sakuma pensara igual.

Él y Fudou son como dos corrientes eléctricas opuestas. Como dos truenos que intentan caer primero a tierra y hacerla arder antes que el otro.

Fudou cayó a tierra repentinamente y estremeció por completo mi existencia. Sakuma tan débil ni siquiera logró que levantara la ceja.

No he escuchado su voz más que para joderle a Fudou cada vez que hace algo natural como equivocarse. Y quizá para sonreírme con acidez cuando me acerco a mi muchacho y le sonrió que hizo un buen trabajo.

Porque hasta cuando sonríe parece decirme algo terrible entredientes que yo no quiero escuchar más alto.

_-Vas a ver que no durarás mucho con él, Kidou-kun. Ese guasón te traicionará tarde o temprano... (Risa maldita)_

Risa maldita... hasta su risa la esconde, junto con toda esa mierda que dice entredientes y que yo alcanzo a interpretar tan fácilmente.

Fudou ni siquiera le hace caso.

¿Es que acaso ha madurado o se sigue sintiendo culpable con Demonio Strada?

Yo he querido entenderlo y darle tiempo. De hecho hablo con él y él me dice que se siente mejor.

Pero hay algo que Fudou no me ha dicho y es eso lo que lo mantiene tan sumiso.

Lo peor es que no sé si cuidarme de eso o de un enemigo terrible que concibo como Demonio Strada.

¿Y qué tal si es Sakuma el que lo mantiene así?

¿Y si yo estoy generando todo? ¿Y si todo está normal y yo genero todo porque el que siente culpa soy yo?

Pero no es mi culpa enamorarme de Fudou. Yo lo decidí así cuando me di cuenta y decidí tenerlo conmigo y decidí que defendería lo que siento por él hasta de Fudou mismo.

Entonces, si es mi decisión, decido no sentir culpa de algo.

Yo no decido cómo deben sentirse las demás personas.

Fudou debe saber que no me importan los demás excepto él y por supuesto yo mismo.

-Kidou, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Kidou alzó el rostro.

-No luces muy feliz, querido amigo. -Dijo sin mayor intención.

-Es importante. -Respondió el otro.

-Yo lo sé, todo lo que tengas que decirme es importante. -Le contestó Kidou. -Ahora sé bueno y siéntate a mi lado, la banca es para ambos esta vez.

-No es algo que debería tratarse donde cualquiera podría escuchar y sacar conclusiones estúpidas.

-¿Tienes, pues, un lugar en mente?

-Salgamos de este lugar, quizá nadie se de cuenta, ya todo mundo parece hacer su gana cuando acabamos de entrenar.

Kidou se puso de pie.

-Tienes un tono que no suena muy bien. -Habló, mirando fijamente a Fudou.

-Ya estoy harto de toda esta basura, y quiero que sepas porqué parezco ser tan susceptible con cualquier estupidez.

Kidou asintió con la cabeza.

-Esperaba que tarde o temprano me lo dijeras.

Echaron a andar.

Salieron del área de Japón, y en realidad lo hicieron lentamente, casi deseando ser detenidos.

-No es el mejor paseo que hemos tenido ni cuando me caías mal. -Dijo Fudou. -En realidad me siento enfermo. -Gruñó, y luego volvió a palidecer.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me voy a ir a Italia.

Kidou asintió con la cabeza.

-En dos días y para tu fortuna, vas a ir conmigo.

Aquello ya no le gustó a Kidou.

Frunció el entrecejo y miró a Fudou.

-Ya imaginaba esa cara.

-Es que no lo esperaba.

-Ya imaginaba esa respuesta.

-¿Para qué voy? ¿Y por qué voy? No tengo nada qué hacer allá.

-No tienes nada qué hacer allá, ya sé. Pero tampoco tienes algo qué hacer aquí.

Fudou lo miró de reojo: ¿O lo tienes?

Kidou no dijo algo.

Parpadeó debajo de los anteojos, cosa que Fudou naturalmente notó.

-¿Y si voy qué gano?

-Nada.

-¿Y si no voy? ¿Qué gano?

-Tampoco algo.

-Entonces no tiene el menor sentido que vaya, hombre, yo confío en que vas a volver.

-Pero Kidou, aquí nadie habla de eso. -Dijo Fudou tranquilamente. -Tú eres el único que lo trae al caso.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero sacarte de este agujero tan feo, un rato.

-¿Sakuma?

-También, si quiere venir pues está invitado, naturalmente.

-No, no, no, hombre. -Kidou se puso nervioso. -Quieres sacarme de este lugar para que deje de soportar a Sakuma.

-Tampoco pensaba en él. -Fudou frunció el ceño. -Te has vuelto demasiado paranoico, ya hasta parece que haces una lista de enemigos.

Kidou enrojeció y soltó una risa apenada.

-Pues la verdad es que eso hago cuando estoy solo y puedo pensar en algo más que no sean estrategias.

Fudou sonrió de lado.

-Estás peor que yo.

-Pues ¿A ti qué te pasa? ¿Ya me vas a decir?

-A mi me pasa que voy a estar mejor con mi conciencia cuando deje a Demonio en su vecindario y tú estés ahí, mirando cómo lo entrego como si dejara a un niño con su mamá.

-¿Tu conciencia? ¿Te sientes culpable?

-No, pero extrañamente siento algo desagradable que se llama empatía.

Fudou tragó saliva enfermo. Esta vez en su tono habitual de enfermedad: Enfermedad por el sentimentalismo y el ser humano.

Aquello hizo sentir mejor a Kidou, quien veía regresar a Fudou. Y a la vez lo hizo sentir extrañado.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó lentamente, mostrando los dientes.

-Porque a veces pienso que yo podría estar en su lugar.

"-Que tú podrías estar con Sakuma y que tuvieras la obligación moral de regresarme a mi casa. Echándome del Instituto Imperial y devolviéndome a mi casa, mi casa... Eso.

-¿Tú la llamas obligación, qué? ¿Moral? -Kidou pareció sorprendido. -Tú eres todo menos malo y moral.

Fudou echó a reír.

-Ay bueno, es un decir. -Cruzó las manos tras la nuca. Su semblante mejoraba cada vez más rápido, ya hasta escupía entre dientes como siempre. -A mi me jodería que amaras ciegamente a Sakuma y que tuviera que soportar todavía el hecho de que tú decidieras acompañarme a la puerta de mi casa.

"-Como queriendo decirme: "_Hey, Fudou, tú, o como te llames. Ya te traje hasta la puerta de tu casa, toqué el timbre y te entregué a tu mamá. Hazme el favor de no volver nunca más, eres demasiado estúpido y salvaje para mi. Vete, se acabó nuestro desagradable encuentro. Tan-Tan, que seas menos animal."_

-¿Y por qué insistes en regresar a Demonio a su casa? ¿No dijiste que era empatía?

-Porque Demonio no es como yo.

"-Yo siento empatía hablando de imaginarte en un plano con Sakuma. Jamás dije que a él le dolería que lo llevara hasta su casa.

"-Al contrario, si yo lo abandonara, sé que eso sí le dolería.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver? ¿Que la última imagen de nosotros dos largándonos no es mucho peor que verte solo afuera de su casa?

-¿Qué crees que le duela más a un niño, Kidou-kun? ¿Ver parado a quien ama al lado de su amor o ver parado a quien ama completamente solo sonriéndole bonito y creando en su cabeza una nociva fantasía de un: Tal vez él regrese y me ame como yo a él...?

-¿Sabes? Tu lógica es extraña, pero a la vez podría jurar que puede tener algo de certeza.

-Es que así es como lo veo, porque conozco a Demonio.

-Touché.

-¿Nos vamos a Italia a dejar a Demonio?

Kidou seguía un poco reacio, pero finalmente aceptó.

-Sé que esto funcionará porque conoces a Demonio y aparentemente sabes cómo reaccionará.

-Y si no es así, entonces al menos lo intenté.

Fudou dijo aquello con un tono inhumano en la voz, y bastante orgullo también.

Kidou normalmente se molestaría por su falta de tacto, pero hace rato que no lo siente como solía ser, y por eso sonrió con tranquilidad.

Claro que después reprendió a Fudou regreso a casa cuando recordó aquello.

Y como éste no le prestó interés, de cierto modo volvió a sentirse mejor.

Molesto, pero mejor.

Qué extraño era Kidou ahora.


End file.
